The present invention relates to devices and methods for withdrawing medicament from a vial.
A typical medicament vial includes an enlarged mouth portion forming an access port for removing liquid medicament from the vial. The mouth portion includes an opening that is sealed by a stopper made of an elastomeric material, such as butyl rubber. A closure, typically formed of metal, is crimped over the enlarged mouth portion and the stopper to positively hold the stopper against the opening. The closure has an aperture to expose a central portion of the stopper. To withdraw the liquid medicament from the vial, a syringe needle pierces the stopper to position the distal end of the needle within the liquid medicament inside the vial. Drawing back on the syringe plunger draws liquid out of the vial and into the syringe barrel.